Earth Rebirth
by Lady Adama
Summary: The Doctor, Donna, and Sarah Jane Smith must protect the most important thing in this universe. A young woman whom the Time Lords thought to be gone is being held by and organization called Eagle. What happens when the Earth and Time begin to disappear?


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and The Sarah Jane Adventures belong to someone in the BBC. I own nothng and I am only borrowing them for a while. The only thing I own are the characters created by me.**

**Summary:The Doctor, Donna, and Sarah Jane Smith must protect the most important thing in this universe. A young woman whom the Time Lords thought to be gone is being held by and organization called Eagle. What happens when the Earth and Time begin to disappear? And will the Doctor be able to protect the life of the young woman whom he used to call Princess?**

**Characters: The Doctor (10), Donna, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke, Maria, and Clyde.**

**Pairing: Ten/Donna**

**Earth Rebirth**

**Chapter One: How It All Began Part One**

Donna Noble sat on the side of the bed where the young woman the Doctor thought dead for so many years, laid sleeping

Donna Noble sat on the side of the bed where the young woman the Doctor thought dead for so many years, laid sleeping. Donna had bandaged her arm as well as she could but she knew that only the Doctor could heal the girl's wound correctly. Donna turns her gaze from the sleeping woman to the nightstand, where three medium sized spheres each of a different color lightly glowed.

_Three out of the twelve we are supposed to find before Time itself explodes or did the Doctor say implodes? Either way, those things and this young woman are the only thing that can keep that from happening…_Donna thought.

There was a knock at the door. Sarah Jane comes in with a cup of tea in her hands. "How is she, Donna?"

"She has been sleeping for the past half hour or so, poor thing. She has no idea of who she truly is or what she can do."

Sarah Jane nods, "It's not her fault. Her mother did send her through time to a place she though her child would be safe. Whoever would've guess she end up in the hands of a Corporation like EAGLE?"

"But why send her here?" Donna asks fisting her hands. "Just the way her eyes look at you, one can tell those people treated her badly. She has not in any way lived a happy life-like they make it seem in the Television. You saw the way she flinched at the mention of that…that…Oi! I don't even wanna say his name."

Sarah Jane nods her head again, "Thank goodness Mr. Smith was able to find out who she was."

"Plus the TARDIS going all loco on us!"

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith and her adopted son Luke along side his friend Maria, made their way through the local music store. To Sarah Jane's surprise both her son and Maria had fallen in love with an American singer that had taken Europe and England like a hurricane. The combination of techno and classical instrument with the soft energized voice of the singer was unlike anything anyone had heard.

"C'mon Luke!" Maria said excitedly. "I called to reserve the last two copies of her album with a friend that works here."

"That album has sold out that fast?!" Sarah Jane asked a bit shocked.

Maria nods, "The store has had to re-order three times already!"

The reach the counter where a skinny, blue eyes, dark haired young woman is waiting. "Oh, hello Maria, Luke, come here to get your copies?"

"Hey Susan, yeah, were you able to save them?"

Susan brings out two CD's from under the counter. The cover if of a young woman dressed in a medieval dress of red and gold. She sat on a crescent moon as if sleeping. On her lap lay a red mid sized sphere and in it one could see fireflies coming out and all over as the lights of a city shined beneath them. The girl had long black hair made into an odango hair style; much like the one Sailor Moon wore. But as the raven hair went loved the bottom half became a red blood color.

"Brilliant!" Maria shouted.

Luke took one CD in his hands, "The cover has a beautiful symbolism in it."

Maria rolled her eyes, "Any way, how much is it gonna be?"

"For both of them, it's going to be 48 pounds."

"So much?!" Sarah Jane spoke.

"What do you expect, plus these two get entered onto a contest to see who gets to meet her in person in two weeks during her concert here in London." Susan says with a big smile.

"No way! She's coming here!?"

"Yup, she is going to visit Ealing before her concert in the capital."

"I see you two made it!" Clyde says as he enters the store. "Hello Sara Jane."

"Hello Clyde, don't tell me you're fan?"

Clyde grins, "I was one of the first ones to buy her album!"

Sarah Jane giggles at this; she'd never thought a boy like Clyde Langer would be into someone like Starlight Fanell and her group Gaea. But weirder things have happened in this world than that. And she has to admit that even she found herself singing along to one of her tunes when ever Luke would raise the volume on the radio. She'd found Mr. Smith once listening to her music while he did some research; that had amused her!

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the world, a personal air plane flew across the Atlantic towards it new destination. Sitting in the sitting area where two men, both dressed in black suits and a black rose with a red sapphire on their lapel. One had short spiky hair while the other had long brown straight hair tied in a pony tail. Both held a glass of sherry in their hand.

The back door to their sleeping quarters opened, through it came a blonde woman dressed in a black skirt suit with the same type of rose on her belt. But she also wore earrings of the same design. Her eyes were of the darkest blue one could imagine. She greeted the other two with a forced smiled.

"I se you two have made yourselves at home."

"Well, you could say that!" the spiky haired man replied.

"How is she, Samantha?" the other asks.

Samantha takes a sit on the sofa and sighs, "resting, she had to rest until we get to London. We have big plans for that place."

"We've manage to retrieve only one of the twelve, what makes you think there is another in that place?"

Samantha smiled, "During her last concert in Germany, something showed up in the main computer. A strange energy fluctuation somewhere in London, activated, by her voice. That's why, Gentlemen, were I believe our next target to be hidden."

TBC


End file.
